Ecstasy
by Deltana
Summary: His hands bled as he dug deeper into the sodden earth. He no longer cared who saw him here, who caught him, or who would kill him. For, it had to be here.


**_Ecstasy-_**

His hands bled as he dug deeper into the sodden earth. A misted rain lightly coated his surroundings and left a chilled feeling in the air. Shivering every moment or so, he pushed himself further into the darkness, knowing that what he was seeking was there.

_Water._

Never one to doubt his thoughts without a decent purpose in mind, he came alone and planned to leave accompanied. That is, if it was here. It had to be.

Chunks of mud and clay flew at his sides, spraying the nearby stones with a fine splatter. He no longer cared who saw him here, who caught him, or who would kill him onsite.

_Carbon._

His normally trimmed fingernails had grown unsightly long, enough to be thought feminine, they broke as he scraped. Clawing as a viciously possessed animal he scratched past the holes in his gloves at the fingertips.

After all, he was tough. If he had survived this long, then surely he could pull himself out of this. Durable he was, but not expendable. Only he could do this, having attempted it once, and it was he who would see it through to the end.

_Ammonia._

Spitting the sweat and bile that had leaked into his panting mouth, he pressed on determinedly.

These last few months were horrid. Without meaning to, he had become harsh and acidic in what he said, did, and thought. Pushing those he cared for in his own grief, he gained this purpose. Something he could do with his life, something that would amount to pride and worth. He only prayed that it would work.

_Lime._

His numb, bloody fingers reached what he was looking for. They roughly traced over the small box as he lifted it from beneath the unearthed soil, trembling all the while.

Scents of fire and ash met his waterlogged nostrils. He inhaled deeply, craving that one piece of what he had known and cherished every sensation and thought that followed.

_Phosphorous._

He had matured greatly, to everyone's surprise at the impossible becoming possible; with this insight he knew that life was not as fragile as he once thought. On a snowy night when he had seen a child first born, he had caught a mere glimpse of what life could be, and that he had come to be in the exact same way.

Everything could be shattered, and would be at some unveiling point. Not everyone was made of metal as he had once been.

_Salt._

In desperation, he began tracing a thick outline, not bothering to escape from the rain, and placed the box in the center. He had come prepared with everything he would need.

Lightning flashed brightly in the darkening sky, but he paid little mind to it. For if he was to be struck down now, he would never have the chance to finish this, and gain back what he had lost.

_Saltpeter._

His body stilled at a faint whisper in the wind. Why did that one sound have to echo just like the threatening alchemic gesture he was trying to regain?

Shaking at the very thought, he pulled back from the offending array. He cursed as his resolve began to crumble and peel away. That is until a face, bright and dark at the same time, appeared in his mind and asked him.

_Sulfur._

To his regret, he had often teased the other about his age, entirely forgetting just how young the soldier had been. Rarely had he treated his colleague with the respect he had earned.

The intelligent young man, who now lay at his feet in ashes, used to live for so much. He had had a goal in life, one that was so vibrant and fulfilling. However, through it all, the other had made time for him.

_Fluorine._

Surely he could do the same. Nay, he would spare the man some of his time, effort and possibly even his life. He was prepared to go to any lengths to get him back. These lengths, so out of a normal person's or alchemist's range were deemed illegal and impossible to do.

Yet, here he was, doing the forbidden once again. Consequences hardly fazed him as he completed the complex design and sat on the back of his heels. The other would be back at last; he wouldn't have to wait much longer.

_Iron._

He needed blood for this to work. Using a dull pocket knife (that had belonged to his co-worker) he pressed it down onto his bare upper forearm; let the shining red substance seep from the self inflicted wound at its own will and pace.

His blood for the other's return, it seemed like a fair exchange.

_Silicon._

Wearily, he wiped the sheen of sweat off his brow and stared hazily at the glowing light. Had he given too much blood? No, golden lights were illuminating his eyes; it was working.

And when a crumpled body met his sights, he pushed himself forward in one last draining leap over to the other side after just reviving them from the dead.

He cradled their blood soaked head in his arms and thanked every being he knew for this small miracle that had occurred.

_Water: 35 litres, Carbon: 25 kilograms, Ammonia: 4 litres, Lime: 1.5 kilograms, Phosphorous: 800 grams, Salt: 250 grams, Saltpeter: 100 grams, Sulfur: 80 grams, Fluorine: 7.5 grams, Iron: 5 grams, Silicon: 3 grams._

Blank eyes opened to meet his pained ones and he felt a smile creep up his face despite the situation. He had done it.

He pulled the other to him in a warm embrace, tears running down his cheeks and throat in rivulets.

_And traces of 15 other elements._

When a transmuted blade plunged into his gut, spilling more of his life than he could afford to give, he looked at the sun kissed hair adorning thin shoulders and smiled.

Hadn't Edward been 15 when he was killed in the battle against the Homunculi, Roy wondered vaguely as his body fell boneless to the ground.

He lay there dying, watching as his young revived lover picked himself up and began to leave, already knowing that his creator would be leaving this world soon. His red tattoos swirling over his body glowed fiercely, like molten lava and they burned Roy's darkening gaze.

_These calculated components make up a single adult human body._

Edward Elric had lived as a child, died as a man, and was brought back as an immortal monster.

Suddenly, Roy was glad to have been there to see what he could, and enjoy what he could with the boy. He even had the pleasure of enjoying the ecstasy of his own death, at his tainted lover's hands.

* * *

_AN: A little more angst then I would have liked, but a one shot nonetheless. If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a comment._


End file.
